Pangeran Surat Cinta
by buttercup2006
Summary: Shingyouji mau memberikan hadiah kenang-kenangan untuk Misu yang akan lulus dari Shidou Gakuen. Karena bingung mau memberi hadiah apa, akhirnya Shingyouji menulis surat cinta untuk Misu. Tapi bagaimana caranya menulis surat cinta yang bagus? Dan seperti apakah bala bantuan Takumi cs. dan kekocakan mereka saat membantu menulis surat cinta Shingyouji?
1. Chapter 1

PANGERAN SURAT CINTA

Sebelumnya, gue ucapkan terima kasih banyak pada Aoryutochan, Fawlbile & yang sudah berbaik hati menulis Review buat fanfic gue yang berjudul: Rahasia Takumi & Shingyouji. Walaupun fanfic gue masih kalah bagus dibandingkan fanfic-fanfic Takumi-kun series lainnya, but still it's an honour for me atas saran & kritiknya pada review. Fanfic baru gue ini gue persembahkan buat para pembaca setia fanfic Takumi-kun series.

Fanfic ini juga gue persembahkan buat Hamao Kyosuke tercinta, sang pemeran Takumi di live action Takumi-kun series yang pada bulan Februari tahun ini resmi mengundurkan diri dari dunia Entertainment (nangis sambil liat video Announcement Hamao Kyosuke Retire from Entertainment Industry) . Walau berat melepasmu, tapi we always pray for your happiness & keep your beautiful smile (hapus air mata).

Enjoy this fanfic! I don't own Takumi-kun series.

CHAPTER 1

Tidak terasa satu bulan lagi murid-murid Shidou Gakuen kelas 3, termasuk Takumi, Gii dkk akan lulus. Dan tidak terasa pula persahabatan dan rasa cinta tumbuh diantara mereka. Takumi, sang pemain Biola berbakat berhasil diterima dan mendapat beasiswa di salah satu Akademi Musik besar di Tokyo, atas rekomendasi Inoue Sachi, sang maestro sekaligus teman Gii dari kecil. Gii, kekasih Takumi senang karena diterima masuk Fakultas Ekonomi Universitas Tokyo. Senang karena kerja kerasnya membuahkan hasil, sekaligus karena lokasi kampusnya dekat dengan Akademi Music tempat Takumi akan belajar nanti. Hubungan mereka sudah direstui orang tua Gii. Gii bahkan sudah melamar Takumi walau belum secara resmi.

Akaike, sang ketua disipliner Shidou, akan melanjutkan studinya di Fakultas Hukum Universitas Meiji. Sementara Toshihisa, Yoshizawa & Takabayashi akan masuk di kampus yang sama walau beda fakultas. Misu sang ketua Student Council, akan masuk ke Universitas yang sama dengan Gii, walau mereka beda fakultas.

Shingyouji, kouhai kesayangan mereka sekaligus "piaraan " Misu, ikut senang senpai-senpainya akan lulus. Walau ada rasa sedih karena harus berpisah dengan senpai-senpainya yang baik, ia juga sedih harus berpisah dengan Misu "majikannya". Biarpun Misu masih perhatian padanya, namun hubungan mereka masih belum dikatakan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Dan kini Shingyouji bingung setengah mati. Ia tengah memikirkan hadiah apa yang akan dia berikan pada Misu. Tabungannya masih belum cukup untuk membeli sesuatu yang mahal. Menghadiahkan sekotak permen coklat kurang berkesan karena hampir setiap hari mereka "berbagi" permen coklat. Karena bingung memberikan hadiah, ia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Takumi. Mengingat senpainya itu bisa diandalkan.

Siang itu, Shingyouji menuju kamar Gii, karena ia dengar Takumi berada di kamar Gii.

"Apa? Hadiah untuk Misu-kun?" Tanya Takumi saat Shingyouji menjelaskan permasalahannya di kamar Gii. Gii ikut mendengarkan.

"Iya! Aku bingung harus memberikan apa pada Arata-san! Sesuatu yang mahal jelas tidak mungkin! Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu yang awet tapi berkesan!" Kata Shingyouji.

"bagaimana kalau hadiahmu itu berupa sesuatu yang kau buat sendiri? Biasanya, si penerima hadiah lebih senang bila dan lebih menghargai kalau hadiah itu berupa sesuatu yang dibuat oleh si pemberi hadiah!" Sahut Gii memberi usul.

"Aku setuju dengan Gii! Misu-kun pasti senang menerima sesuatu yang kau buat sendiri! Itu juga menunjukkan kesungguhanmu dalam membuat hadiah untuknya!" Sambung Takumi.

"Ide bagus! Terima kasih ,hayama-san, Saki-senpai! Tapi.. sebaiknya apa yang kubuat ya?" Kini Shingyouji berpikir lagi. Gii dan Takumi ikut bepikir.

"susah juga memberi hadiah untuknya! Mengingat Arata-san bukan tipe orang yang gampang terbuka!" keluh Shingyouji. Mendengar kata-kata Shingyouji tadi, tiba-tiba saja Takumi mendapat ide:

"Shingyouji-kun! Aku ada ide! Bagaimana kalau kau menulis surat saja?" kata Takumi.

"Surat?" Tanya Shingyouji & Gii bersamaan.

"ya! Surat! Tadi kau bilang Misu-kun bukan tipe orang yang gampang terbuka kan? Nah, bagaimana kalau kau menulis surat yang menceritakan isi hatimu yang selama ini tidak bisa kau katakana secara langsung? Terkadang, hal yang tidak bisa kita ungkapkan secara langsung bisa tersampaikan melalui tulisan!" jelas Takumi bersemangat.

Shingyouji nampak berpikir sejenak sampai akhirnya berkata: "Ide bagus! Terima kasih Hayama-san! Tapi.. apa yang sebaiknya kutulis ya? Jujur saja aku belum pernah mengutarakn perasaan melalui surat sebelumnya!"

"Kalau soal itu, kusarankan bagaimana kalau kau mulai menulis dulu? Aku, Takumi dan yang lainnnya akan membantumu besok! Besok sore, kau datang lagi saja kesini!" Usul Gii diikuti anggukan Takumi.

" Baiklah! Arigato, Saki-senpai! Hayama-san! Aku permisi dulu kalau begitu!" Kata Shingyouji bersemangat seraya membungkukkan badan dan keluar kamar.

Saat berada di kamarnya, setelah mengerjakan PR, Shingyouji membuka buku tulisnya dan mulai menulis surat cinta untuk Misu. Sudah beberapa kali Shingyouji menulis satu dua-baris tapi akhirnya ia mencoret-coreti tulisannya dan meremas kertasnya menjadi bola-bola kertas. Teman sekamarnya sampai heran melihat akibat kelakuannya tempat sampah kamar mereka menjadi penuh dengan bola-bola kertas.

Shingyouji dengan kesal meremas kertas terakhir. Ternyata menulis surat cinta tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan! Entah sudah berapa kertas surat yang ia buat jadi bola-bola kertas. Shingyouji melirih kea rah jam dinding di kamarnya. Sudah jam setengah sebelas malam! Astaga! Ia sampai lupa waktu gara-gara berusaha menulis surat! Dilihatnya teman sekamarnya sudah tidur. Untungnya besok akhir pecan sehingga ia tidak perlu khawatir terlambat bangun. Ia memutuskan untuk meminta saran pada Takumi perihal surat cintanya.

Well, seperti apakah bala bantuan dari Takumi cs. Untuk surat cinta Shingyouji ke Misu? Dan seperti apakah kekocakan saat membantu Shingyouji menulis surat cinta? Penasaran? Klik "Next Chapter"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Sore itu, sesuai janji, Shingyouji menuju kamar Gii perihal bantuan suratnya. Saat ia masuk ke kamar Gii, ternyata Toshihisa, Izumi, Yoshizawa dan Akaike ikut berada di dalam kamar Gii.

Mereka semua duduk di sofa, mengelilingi meja yang diatasnya terdapat tumpukan surat.

Baiklah! Semuanya sudah berkumpul dalam rangka membantu Shingyouji-kun menulis surat cinta untuk Misu!" Kata Gii memulai percakapan.

"Shingyouji-kun, kami semua sudah menulis contoh surat cinta untuk memudahkanmu member contoh dan bayangan isi sebuah surat cinta, tentunya, surat cinta kami ditulis sesuai dengan gaya masing-masing!" Kata Takumi tersenyum ramah. Shingyouji tersenyum malu dibuatnya.

"Terima kasih, minna-san! Maaf gara-gara aku kalian jadi ikut repot membantuku!" Kata Shingyouji malu.

"nonsense! Kami justru bersemangat membantumu! Nah, cukup basa-basinya! Ayo kita mulai membaca surat-suratnya!" Seru Toshihisa sambil mengambil surat cinta di tumpukan surat paling atas. Surat punya Izumi merndapat giliran untuk dibacakan. Toshihisa mulai membaca surat cinta Izumi yang ditujukan ke Yoshizawa. Saat Toshihisa tengah membacanya dengan lantang, Shingyouji dan yang lainnnya dibuat bingung oleh isi Surat Cinta Izumi, terkecuali Yoshizawa yang tersenyum-senyum dibuatnya. Surat Cinta Izumi sebenarnya bagus, tapi terlalu banyak menggunakan istilah Astronomi.

"Hey! Takabayashi! Ini surat cinta atau essay astronomi?" Ledek Toshihisa saat ia selesai membacanya.

"Hey! Itu kan murni dari isi hatiku untuk Yoshizawa!" Protes Izumi.

"Habisnya apa-apaan ini? "_Kau bagaikan Milky Way yang menerangi langit malam yang gelap_" lalu, "_namamu terukir jelas pada bintang jatuh_!" sejak kapan Bintang Jatuh bisa menulis? Bisa kubayangkan reaksi Misu saat Shingyouji menulis: Hatimu sedingin Planet Neptunus!" Kata Toshihisa diiringi ledakan tawa yang lainnya kecuali Izumi yang ngambek. Yoshizawa lalu menghibur Izumi mengatakan ia menyukai isi suratnya. Saat Izumi tidak ngambek lagi, giliran surat Yoshizawa yang dibacakan oleh Gii.

Surat Yoshizawa ternyata tak luput dari ledekan Toshihisa. Walaupun isinya bagus dan romantis tertuju pada Izumi, namun ada kalimat yang tergolong sadis.

"Hey Yoshizawa! Tega sekali kata-katamu: "_Aku ingin menembak panah cintaku tepat pada sasaran yaitu jantungmu_!" Memangnya kau tega memanah Takabayashi? Tepat di jantungnya?" Mengingat Yoshizawa adalah anggota club Kyuudo di sekolah. Izumi shock mendengarnya.

"Itu hanya istilah saja untuk menunjukkan aku serius padanya! Mana mungkin kenyataannya aku tega memanah Izumi?" Seru Yoshizawa sambil merangkul Izumi. Shingyouji dibuat geli karenanya.

Kali ini giliran surat cinta Gii untuk Takumi yang selanjutnya dibacakan oleh Akaike. Surat Cinta Gii yang paling ditunggu-tunggu.

"_My dear Takumi,_

_ Takumi, aku tidak bisa hidup lagi tanpa dirimu! Sepanjang malam pun, aku tidak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkanmu!" _

"Sepertinya terlalu berlebihan!" Celetuk Toshihisa. Gii meliriknya tajam sebagai tanda menyuruhnya diam.

Akaike melanjutkan: "_Aku ingin memelukmu sekuat tenaga…"_ Takumi dan yang lainnya dibuat tercengang.

"_Dan merasakan lembut dan manisnya bibirmu saat kucium, seindah malam per…_"

"Gyaaaaa….! Hentikan!" Pekik Takumi sambil merebut surat cinta Gii dari Akaike. Untung Akaike belum sempat membaca baris berikutnya karena isinya "lebih berani" lagi.

"Gii! Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa kau menulis seperti ini?" Seru Takumi pada Gii yang mukanya memerah.

"Maaf Takumi! Tapi itu murni isi hatiku padamu!" Ujar Gii tersenyum malu. Akaike melihat kelakuan sahabatnya berkata: "Sepertinya aku dan Shingyouji tidak perlu menduga-duga lagi sudah sejauh apa hubungan kalian!" Shingyouji mengiyakan dalam hati. Isi surat Gii sudah menjawab rasa penasarannya selama ini.

"Dasar hentai! Aku serasa membaca fanfictions jenis Shonen-Ai saja!" Ledek Toshihisa. Gii kesal mendengar ledekan Toshihisa lantas berseru:

"Hei! Kau hanya bisa mencela saja! Memang sebagus apa surat cintamu? Takumi, bacakan!" Giliran surat cinta Toshihisa yang mendapat giliran untuk dibaca Takumi. Saat Takumi membacanya, Gii dan Izumi langsung mengomentari surat Toshihisa karena tulisan jeleknya dan membuat Takumi susah membacanya.

"Sudah berani mencela, tapi menulis saja enggak bisa!" Ledek Izumi sambil mencibir. Toshihisa dibuat tersenyum malu karenanya. Memang Toshihisa dikenal dengan tulisan jeleknya di kelas. Sepanjang surat-surat yang dibuat para senpainya dibacakan, Shingyouji tidak bisa menahan tawa! Ternyata mereka juga bisa bertingkah konyol juga! Pikir Shingyouji. Surat dari Takumi dan Akaike yang paling wajar diantara yang lainnya.

Saat sesi membaca surat-surat cinta selesai. Takumi menyerahkan tumpukan surat cinta yang mereka bacakan ke Shingyouji dan berkata:

" Nah, Shingyouji-kun, surat-surat ini untukmu! Semoga kau sudah punya bayangan surat yang akan kau tulis untuk Misu-kun nanti!"

"Terima kasih banyak, Minna-san! Ini sangat bermanfaat!" Kata Shingyouji saat mereka semua keluar dari kamar Gii.

"Aku tidak keberatan kau mencontoh surat cintaku! Tapi pastikan tulisanmu mudah dibaca!" Kata Izumi setengah menyindir Toshihisa.

"Yang jelas jangan pakai surat Gii! Salah-salah Misu-kun malah menghindar selamanya darimu!" Kata Akaike diiringi pukulan pelan Gii di bahunya. Shingyouji tertawa mendengarnya.

Saat berada di kamarnya, tanpa piker panjang, ia langsung mengambil notebook nya dan pulpennya dan mulai menulis surat cinta lagi. Dibacanya ulang semua surat cinta yang ditulis para senpainya. Sudah pasti ia tidak akan memakai gaya penulisan Izumi yang terlalu banyak istilah astronominya, apalagi surat cinta Gii yang kelanjutan isinya "jauh lebih berani" lagi yang membuat muka Shingyouji merah padam saat membaca lanjutannya. Hanya surat dari Takumi dan Akaike yang paling wajar.

Shingyouji akhirnya menulis surat cinta dengan gayanya sendiri. Isi surat cintanya tulus mencerminkan perasaannya dengan tulus. Semuanya ia tulis sesuai dengan isi hatinya. Setelah merasa surat cintanya sudah cukup mewakili isi perasaan hatinya, ia memasukkan suratnya ke dalam amplop yang sudah ditulis nama Misu di bagian depannya. Rencananya, ia akan memberikan suratnya keesokan harinya saat berada di Executive Room.

Penasaran seperti apa reaksi Misu saat menerima surat Shingyouji? Chapter berikutnya menyusul ya


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Keesokan sorenya, dengan gugup Shingyouji melangkahkan kakinya ke Executive Room. Surat cintanya ada di dalam tasnya. Rencananya, selesai belajar di Executive Room, ia akan langsung memberikannya ke Misu.

Saat dibukanya pintu executive room, dilihatnya Misu tengah bekerja. Syukurlah Ooji-senpai tidak ada hari itu. Shingyouji lalu mengambil tempat duduk di depan Misu. Misu menyadari kehadiran "piaraannya" menoleh sekilas padanya dan kembali bekerja. Sepanjang sore itu, baik Misu maupun Shingyouji sibuk dengan perkerjaan masing-masing. Shingyouji juga sempat ragu untuk memberikan suratnya, tapi karena dorongan Takumi dan senpai-senpainya ia memberanikan dirinya.

Saat pekerjaan rumahnya sudah selesai, Shingyouji membereskan barang-barangnya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas. Ia n\mengeluarkan suratnya. Saat dilihatnya Misu masih asyik bekerja, ia menyodorkan suratnya ke Misu. Misu heran saat melihat sepucuk surat di depannya. Ditatapnya Shingyouji seraya bertanya:

"Shingyouji, apa ini?"

"Ah..eh..Itu surat dariku! Bacalah! A..aku permisi dulu! Mata ashita, Arata-san!" Kata Shingyouji gugup dan buru-buru keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Misu yang terheran-heran dibuatnya.

Sesampainya dikamarnya, Shingyouji berusaha mengatur napas dan detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Ia tidak mengira dirinya nekat memberikan surat ke Misu. Ia juga berharap semoga saja Misu tidak marah atau tersinggung setelah membaca suratnya nanti.

Sementara di executive room, Misu bingung akan tingkah laku "piaraannya". Apalagi saat ia menerima sepucuk surat darinya. Diambilnya surat itu dan mengamatinya. Namun, ia akhirnya meletakkan surat itu dan kembali bekerja.

Tiga hari berlalu setelah Shingyouji memberikan surat cintanya pada Misu, tiga hari itu pula Shingyouji sibuat bingung. Misu tetap bersikap dingin dan cuek seperti biasa. Shingyouji dibuat penasaran karenanya. Apa Misu sudah membaca suratnya? Seandainya sudah, kenapa reaksinya biasa-biasa saja? Kemungkinan Misu sudah membaca suratnya tapi tersinggung karena isinya dan memutuskan tidak menggubrisnya. Shingyouji menduga, karena kesibukannya, ia belum sempat membacanya. Ia tidak berani bertanya langsung pada Misu apa dia sudah membaca surat darinya atau belum.

Rasa penasaran Shingyouji tidak terjawab oleh Takumi. Karena walau sekamar dengan Misu, Takumi tidak pernah melihat Misu membaca surat dari Shingyouji. Takumi juga penasaran apa Misu sudah membacanya atau belum. Takumi juga tidak berani bertanya langsung pada Misu. Akhirnya, Shingyouji pasrah, ia berharap dugaannya Misu belum sempat memabacanya karena sibuk benar.

Akan tetapi, dua hari kemudian, Shingyouji mengalami kejadian yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan selama bersekolah di Shidou Gakuen. Bahkan dalam hidupnya sendiri. Selesai latihan Kendo, HP nya berdering menandaklan pesan masuk. Sms dari Misu. Isi pesan itu:

_"Sepulang latihan Kendo, jangan langsung ke Executive room! Kutunggu kau di Music Hall!"_

Shingyouji bingung dengan sms nya. Tidak biasanya Misu mengajaknya bertemu di tempat yang tidak biasa. Tapi akhirnya ia bergegas membereskan perlengkapan Kendo-nya dan menuju Music Hall.

Sesampainya di Music Hall, Shingyouji heran mendapati Music Hall yang kosong dan sepi. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya disekitarnya. Ia juga menoleh keatas ke bagian kursi penonton bagian atas. Tidak ada tanda kehadiran Misu.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja, pesawat-pesawat kertas beterbangan dan berjatuhan diatas Shingyouji. Shingyouji kaget saat pesawat-pesawat kertas beterbangan disekitarnya seperti diterbangkan dari atas oleh seseorang. Shingyouji juga menyadari pesawat-pesawat kertas itu tertulis sesuatu. Penasaran, diambilnya beberapa pesawat kertas dan membukanya. Shingyouji kaget saat membaca tulisan di pesawat kertas itu: _"Kimi ga suki da, Shingyouji!" _Atau: " _"Jangan pernah berpaling dariku" _Dari tulisan-tulisan itu sudah jelas Misu yang menulisnya. Tapi Shingyouji heran, kenapa Misu berbuat seperti ini?

Belum selesai rasa kagetnya, pesawat-pesawat kertas berhenti berjatuhan. Tapi ada satu pesawat kertas yang satu-satunya berwarna merah mendarat di kakinya. Penasaran, Shingyouji memungutnya dan membaca tulisannya. Mukanya merah padam semerah kertas yang ia pegang setelah membaca tulisannya: _"Shingyouji, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku dan menjadi milikku selamanya?"_

Tiba-tiba saja tersengar sorak-sorai memenuhi Music Hall. Takumi, Gii,Akaike, Izumi, Yoshizawa dan Toshihisa keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka dan menghampiri Shingyouji. Belum sadar dari rasa kagetnya, pandangannya tertuju pada seseorang yang menuruni tangga dari bangku penonton bagian atas. Misu menuruni tangga sambil memegang suratnya. Misu menghampirinya. Ia lalu berhenti tepat di depan Shingyouji. Wajah Misu cuek seperti biasa. Misu memandang piaraannya yang masih terpana sambil memegang kertas merahnya. Misu lalu tersenyum kecil dan bertanya:

"Apa isi surat ini murni isi hatimu?" Tanya Misu sambil memegang surat dari Shingyouji.

"H..hai!" Jawab Shingyouji gugup. Misu lalu menyambung: "Apa aku sudah membaca surat dariku itu?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk kertas merah yang dipegang Shingyouji. Shingyouji mengangguk.

"Lalu apa jawabanmu?" Tanya Misu. Shingyouji sumringah mendengarnya. Ia lalu menjawab: "Ya, Arata-san! Aku milikmu selamanya!" Tiba-tiba saja Misu menarik tubuhnya kearahnya. Shingyouji kaget bukan main saat dirasakannya bibir mereka menyatu. Misu menciumnya! Di depan teman-temannya pula! Serentak sorak-sorai gembira Takumi cs bergema memenuhi Music Hall. Mereka juga melempari pesawat-pesawat kertas kea rah Misu dan Shingyouji.

Malamnya, Shingyouji berada di kamar Misu karena Misu "menculiknya". Takumi saat itu berada di kamar Gii. Membiarkan Misu berdua dengan Shingyouji. Saat berada di dalam kamar, mereka berdua duduk di tempat tidur Misu. Shingyouji merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Misu sementara Misu merangkulnya.

"Arata-san, soal pesawat-pesawat kertas berisi pesan darimu, apa itu idemu?" Tanya Shingyouji.

"Ya! Itu ide dariku! Kau tidak menyukainya?" Tanya Misu. Shingyouji buru-buru membantah: "Tidak, Arata-san! Aku sangat suka! Aku tidak menyangka , Arata-san bisa romantis seperti tadi!"

"Yah, itu karena aku sulit mengungkapkan perasaanku melalui surat sepertimu! Aku hanya bisa mengungkapkan isi hatiku melalui tindakan saja!" Jelas Misu. Shingyouji menatapnya heran.

"Setelah menerima surat darimu, aku memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaanku dengan cara yang sama, tapi aku menyadari aku tidak pandai mengungkapkan perasaanku melalui surat, jadinya aku mengungkapkan isi hatiku melalui tindakan saja!" Jelas Misu sambil tetap merangkul Shingyouji.

"Aku sangat menyukainya! Pengalaman ini takkan kulupakan seumur hidupku!" Kata Shingyouji seraya memeluk Misu. Namun, tiba-tiba saja Shingyouji melepas pelukannya dan memasang muka sedih.

"Shingyouji, ada apa?" Misu heran dengan perubahan sikap piaraannya. Shingyouji menunduk sedih sambil berkata:

" Arata-san, walaupun kita sudah terpisah jauh setelah kau lulus nanti, apa kita tetap menjadi sepasang kekasih?" Shingyouji khawatir hubungan mereka hanya bersifat sesaat sampai Misu lulus. Misu lalu mendorong pelan Shingyouji ke tempat tidur sehingga posisi Shingyouji berada dibawah Misu dan berkata: "Shingyouji, dengar! Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali saja: Kau milikku selamanya! Dan setiap akhir bulan, aku akan ke Shidou mengunjungimu dan setiap minggu aku akan meneleponmu! Bagaimana?"

Shingyouji tak mampu berkata-kata setelah mendengar perkataan Misu. Ternyata Misu benar-benar serius dengannya! Shingyouji lalu berkata: "Suki desu! Arata-san!"

Saat Misu hendak menciumnya, Shingyouji buru-buru berkata: "Arata-san! Aku berjanji: Aku akan lebih giat belajar agar aku bisa masuk ke universitas yang sama dengan Arata-san!". Misu tersenyum puas mendengarnya.

"benarkah? Kalau begitu sekarang diamlah, dan turutilah kekasih mu ini!" Misu lalu mematikan lampu kamar dan mengklaim Shingyouji malam itu sebagai "kekasihnya".

Sementara itu, di kamar Gii, Gii dan Takumi duduk di sofa panjang. Gii merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Takumi. Gii memperhatikan wajah Takumi yang berubah galau.

"Takumi, ada apa?" Tanya Gii sambil kembali duduk tegak.

"Aku khawatir pada Shingyouji-kun!" Kata Takumi pelan.

"Kau khawatir Misu tidak membalas perasaannya? Sudah jelas kan tadi Misu menyatakan cintanya pada Shingyouji-kun?" Kata Gii sambil merangkul Takumi. Takumi menggeleng pelan dan berkata:

"Bukan itu, aku sedih harus meninggalkan Shingyouji-kun setelah kita lulus nanti! Dia sudah seperti adik bagiku!" Ujar Takumi.

"Jangan khawatir, Takumi! Kalau kau khawatir Shingyouji-kun akan kesepian, kuarsa tidak! Kau tahu kan, kalau dia sekarang terpilih sebagai kapten Club Kendo! Dia juga punya sahabat-sahabat yang baik!" Kata Gii sambil memeluk Takumi. Takumi lega mendengarnya. Memang tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan akan Kouhai kesayangan mereka itu.

"Kau juga tak perlu khawatir dengan Shingyouji-kun! Saat kita kuliah nanti, bagaimana kalau kita luangkan waktu sebulan sekali untuk mengunjunginya di Shidou Gakuen?" Takumi tersenyum dan mengangguk menyetujuinya.

Gii lalu menggendong Takumi dan membaringkannnya ke tempat tidur. Gii lalu menatap Takumi yang berada dibawahnya. Takumi bingung dengan tatapn Gii padanya. Gii lalu membungkukkan badannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Takumi sambil berbisik pelan: "Takumi, kau sudah membaca contoh surat cintaku waktu bersama Shingyouji-kun, kan?" Takumi mengangguk. "Nah, sekarang, biarkan aku menjadikan isi surat cintaku itu menjadi nyata" Bisik Gii. Gii lalu mematikan lampu kamarnya. Malam itu, kegelapan kamar Gii menjadi saksi Gii dan Takumi yang tengah "menjalin ikatan" cinta.

The End

Catatan Penulis:

Ide Misu menembak Shingyouji dengan cara meleparkan pesawat-pesawat kertas berisi pesan cinta, gue terinspirasi dari salah satu cerita di rubric majalah "Cosmogirl" berjudul: "Hal gila yang kamu lakukan demi cinta". Hanya saja di cerita aslinya, si cewek menembak cowok yang dia taksir melempar lembaran-lembaran kertas bergambar hati dari atas gedung ke cowok yang saat itu ada di lantai bawah. Biarpun kedengarannya konyol, tapi menurut gue cara nembak seperti itu manis juga . Bagi para pembaca yang penasaran dengan isi surat Shingyouji buat Misu, kali ini gue biarkan para pembaca sendiri yang menebak & mengarang sendiri isi surat Shingyouji. Yang jelas, seperti kata Shingyouji: Dia enggak akan pakai contoh surat punya Izumi yang kebanyakan istilah astronominya atau surat cinta Gii yang "berani"! he-he-he-he


End file.
